mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Igor Vovchanchyn vs. Kazuhiro Nakamura
Igor Vovchanchyn retired after the bout, which was to decide the alternate for the Pride 2005 middleweight grand prix. The Fight The first round began. Igor was pumping the jab early. He kept pumping the jab. Repeatedly. Nakamura missed a high kick. He missed the ankle pick and laid on his back. Igor kicked the leg. He came back down to half-gurd. He was passing to side control hopefully. He had it. He landed a good hammerfist and another. He was holding Nakamura down effectively there. He landed some good body shots. He was keeping side control well. He kneed the head. Nakamura regained half-guard. Igor landed some good body shots. He nearly mounted. He landed a good left hand. Back to full half-guard. The referee moved them to the center, nope he stood them up. Nope, to the center. Igor was working towards an arm triangle, but Nakamura kept it away. Igor landed some body shots. Igor landed some body shots. Nakamura tried to sweep, Igor nearly mounted. Nakamura swept on top to guard beautifully, completing it. The referee moved them to the center again. Nakamura landed some body shots. Igor rolled for a kneebar, Nakamura defended back to guard. Nakamura postured up and came down with a missed right and a left. He postured up with another right hand. He dodged a kneebar and they stood and Igor broke with a good uppercut. Nakamura landed a good right hand. They clinched. Igor got a trip to guard. Nakamura had a sideways butterfly in, practically half-guard, and yep he pulled half-guard. Igor landed a good body shot there. Five minutes. Igor kneed the body and again and again. Igor kept holding Nakamura down with that elbow in the throat. He landed some body shots. Nakamura dropped back for a heelhook at the same time as Igor did and Igor defended and let go first, transitioning beautifully on top to side control. He elbowed the body. He mounted, Nakamura gave up the back and swept beautifully on top to guard himself. Nakamura passed to half-guard. Three minutes. Nakamura kneed the head. Nakamura passed to side control. He kneed the body. Nakamura kneed the body. He was working towards another arm triangle. He mounted. He went back to side control. Igor blocked that next knee. He worked for an americana. Igor defended regaining half-guard. One minute. He mounted after a bit. Nakamura's corner yelled for him to finish well. He went for an armbar, Igor escaped lightning-quick on top reversing to guard. The first round ended. The second round began. Igor pumping the jab. He landed a big leg kick. He missed aright hand and sprawled a single landing on top to mount. Nakamura controlled the head nicely. Igor landed some body shots. Nakamura gave up his back and swept on top to guard yet again. Nakamura landed a short hammerfist and another one. He landed a short left hand. Another hammerfist. The referee moved them to the center. Nakamura landed a big right posturing up. He passed to half-guard. Three minutes. Nakamura was working towards another arm triangle. Nakamura passed to side control. Nakamura nearly stepped over and swiveled for another armbar. Igor stayed alright. Nakamura worked towards another kimura there and he had it popped out. Igor escaped. Nakamura stepped over swiveling for another armbar and Igor escaped on top to guard. Igor landed some body shots after a bit. Some more. One minute. The referee stood them up. They gave Igor a yellow card, and one to Nakamura as well. Igor landed a left hand. He landed a flying knee, stuffed a single and defended a guillotine coming down to half-guard. Igor was talking to the referee, saying they were too near the ropes. He landed some body shots with ten left. The second round ended. Namakura received the unanimous decision.